


Fatherhood

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Drabble, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Watching Scorpius play.





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #22, "free", at draco100 on dreamwidth.

Draco leaned against the stone wall in the garden behind the Manor. He watched his son and wife chasing each other around the neat yew hedges. Wild laughter reached him on the gentle breeze. Scorpius climbed onto a boulder and danced with victory, grinning in the sun.

Draco watched his son, and his pulse drummed in his ears. Scorpius laughed like he was formed entirely of joy. Worry and fear had never touched him, and if Draco had any power in the world, never would. For the first time in generations, one child, one Malfoy heir, would grow up free.


End file.
